


Anything for you~

by Silverheart94



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverheart94/pseuds/Silverheart94
Summary: Your body jolts up suddenly from your nightmare. You hated this kind of dream and feeling broken like this. Guess who is being at your side at times like this?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have too much love for Zen in Mystic Messenger. I mean, how could you not love him? lolol
> 
> Enjoy~

** Anything for you~ **

No, no! Where are you going? His image is fading away. I try to reach for his hand but in vain. Just like how smoke does, he just dissapeared. Right in front of my eyes. Why? What did I do to deserve this? Without any warnings, my tears fell non-stop and uncontrollable.

"MC, MC", I hear someone is calling my name. His voice is familiar but it feels too distant to me. Where is this source of this warm voice coming from? His voice feels like he is embracing me with his affection and kindness.

Suddenly, my surroundings become pitch-black and I can feel like my soul just come back to the reality. Ah, all of it are just a sad dream. "MC,MC." I hear the voice is calling me again. But this time, I can feel a warm hand try to shake my shoulder to wake me up.

I try to open my eyes. His blurry image is in front of me. It take a while before the blurry image becomes clearer. His face is looking at me, worried. "Zen oppa, what happened? Why are you up?" I ask with this raspy voice of mine.

His long fingers carasses my cheek. Smiling a bit, "No, MC. Im the one that should be asking you. Why are you crying?" He wipes the tears that I do not realize.

My body jolts up immediately. I am surprised and quickly bring my hand to my face to feel whether there are tears gushing out. Without any reason, my tears keep coming and I could not bring myself to stop it. Then, the dream that I just have crosses my mind which resulting more crying. Zen looks flustered and a bit shocked seeing me broken like this.

Quickly, he climbs our bed and scoops me into his lap. His long, strong arms are around me while kissing my tears away. I keep on crying until I feel I have let out every frustration and sadness that I felt in my dreams just now. Thankfully I have Zen to stay with me at times I am broken like this. He waits until I finish crying before he could bring himself to ask me. Hugging me tightly towards his chest, he keeps kissing on the top of my hair repeatedly. His gestures always make you feel loved and cherished.

Seeing me to have finally calmed down, he asks."So, what happened Princess? Who or what in your dream dare to make my princess crying like this?" He kisses my head, inhaling my shampoo scent before hugging me even tighter. My eyes immediately pointed up and look at his beautiful pair of scarlet eyes. Fumbling with words, finally after a while I managed to come out with words and there he is, still waiting for me patiently. How could I not love this precious guy that is hugging me with much affection.

"I..I dreamt of my father. I dreamt the sweet moments we have before he just went off and disappeared, leaving me and my mother alone. In that dream, we are having fun together until suddenly he walked away from me, leaving me in despair." My voice cracks but I clear my throat and continue my story. "I think I'm still hurt the fact that he walked away from me and build another new family. Aren't my mother and I are enough for him? Betrayal is a word I can give to him. I truly do respect him and I looked him as my role model. Why Zen? I loved him and he walked away from me. I..I think I will kill myself if you too, suddenly decide if you want to walk away from my life too." My eyes begin to become watery again. Grabbing his arms that are locking me in his embrace, I try to swallow back my tears but no, it just come out like a waterfall.

"Shh, shh. MC, my love. You do know I love you too much to be doing that." He kisses my shoulders to calm me down.

"But..but.. What if you suddenly become bored with me?"

He stops kissing my shoulders and unlocks his embrace. Before I could miss his warmth, he moved my position to face him. Looking directly at me, he brings his thumb to my cheek. Caressing softly, he wipes out my tears. "I will not leave you MC. Just like you who stayed with me through my painful times, I'm going to do the same. Zen kisses my eyes and I can feel his warm lips on it. I blushed with his gestures. "As for your father, he might made a wrong decision to leave you just like that. Hey, he missed out on meeting his awesome son-in-law of his." He continues his words and I let out a giggle when he finishes his sentence.

"Yeah, that might be true. He missed my wedding with the most narcissist being in the world". He pinches my nose and kisses it.

"Serve you right princess. But, following our conversation before. Believe me MC that I will be with you till the god of death comes to us. I have swore to take care of you till my last breath and to love you with all my love." I blushed again hearing his serious tone.

Seeing me to have finally calmed down, he quickly pecks my lips with his. Grinning, "Then, princess. Let me grab you a glass of water then we go to sleep?"

I grab his shirt before he could go. "No Zen. I want to be in your arms now." He smiles and ruffles my hair.

"If that's what you want princess. Come." He said while lying down on the bed, gesturing me into his arms.

"Gladly." I said and dive into his warm embrace. He spoons me into his arms and hugged me close to his broad chest. I can hear his heartbeat beating like a comforting music to me.

Slowly, I begin to feel sleepy again. Well, it is not that hard though. His sandalwood smell is making me drowsy but it makes me calm."Thank you oppa", I bring myself to utter.

He cups my chin and let his warm lips meet mine. "Anything for you princess. Anything." With that, both of us fell asleep soundly into the world of non-reality.

 

Fin~


End file.
